Mended
by Sgt. Socks
Summary: sequel to Torn. Every part of my body was numb as I fell to my knees. The blood curdling screams, the agonized cries...they broke my heart, but watching as those red eyes smirked at me, I realized that there was only one choice. I didn't know when, and I didn't know how, but I had to kill the Volturi. They would pay for everything they did. Edward/OC Jake/Bella
1. 00: Somehow

**Hello readers! :) Here is the prologue of the last part of the Divided Series, Mended!**

**Thank you for sticking with me this long! If you read the originals and are re-reading the edited series, good grief. You're AMAZING! If you never saw the original, honestly, this one is much better. :3 You're not missing anything.**

**Please continue reviewing and being awesome. :) Your support means a lot to me. It keeps me going. Thank you to those who have and will continue to review.**

**Without further ado, here's the prologue to Mended.**

* * *

**00. Raining: Art of Dying feat. Adam Gontier**

* * *

I met a family of vampires. Somehow, I survived.

I befriended a pack of werewolves. Somehow, I survived.

I started dating a vampire. Somehow, I survived.

I was kidnapped by a vampire. Somehow, I survived.

I was raped by a vampire. Somehow, I survived.

I was attacked in the woods by a vampire. Somehow, I survived.

I married a vampire. Somehow, I survived.

I had half-vampire twins. Somehow, I survived.

I killed a vampire who was stalking and raping me. Somehow, I survived.

I got in my first and last catfight. Somehow, I survived.

I got hit by a car.

Nope. Not surviving this one. Oh yeah. I can't.

There's nothing left in my body that can feel anything anymore.


	2. 01: Ambulance

**I know this chapter's short, but the next one's pretty good, length wise. Pretty dramatic, too. :) I request reviews, though, because I wanna make sure people are still reading. Haha.**

**so, review, please? :) and thank you for sticking with me this long, despite my months between reviews. :D**

* * *

00. Raining: Art of Dying feat. Adam Gontier  
**01. Losing My Grip: Avril Lavigne**

* * *

_Everything was blurry, but I could feel the blood running down my face. I could hear the loud ringing overpowering all the frantic voices around us. I could see Jessica coughing up blood, choking for help._

_Something shifted inside of me, and I started screaming. It wasn't because of what was happening to her, because of the pain I was in, because I wasn't._

_I no longer felt a thing._

* * *

In the distance, I could hear sirens blaring, probably louder than they actually were. I could hear the muffled cries of panic and despair when people crowded around and saw the life literally floating out of Jessica.

_Not today._

The ambulance arrived, and to my absolute delight, Carlisle was in the back of the ambulance waiting on the paramedics to get the first body inside. When his eyes met mine, panic and absolute fear consumed him.

I only nodded slightly. That was all it took for him to understand, and he said, "Get Miss Stanley first."

I think everyone was surprised by that. This is a girl and his daughter-in-law, yet he chose her. Why? Because I was stable enough to survive.

Jessica was choking still, and within just a minute, they were able to get her on a gurney and into the ambulance. Hopefully, Carlisle knew what to do if she wasn't stable . . . .

I was glad the paramedics left him alone in the ambulance. She could ask him to help her that way.

They were around me, talking into their walkie talkies and begging for another ambulance. What they got first, though, wasn't an ambulance.

It was Charlie, covered in tons of makeup anywhere his skin was showing. It was his way to get to work, so it worked.

He was freaking out, though. "Everyone, back up! Give her some space!" He knelt down close to me. "Edward's on his way, hun."

"Dad," I breathed, and I squeezed my eyes shut tight. "I can't feel anything."

He actually panicked. "Uh . . . what do I need to do? You can't move."

Before I knew it, Edward was knelt down beside me, his eyes wide in panic. "Mayze. What happened? Can you move?"

"Charlie says I can't," I said honestly. "But I can't anyways. I can't feel anything."

"Is she paralyzed?" the idiot driver, _Chase_, asked quietly, voice shaky. "M-Mayze, I'm so sorry!"

Edward surprised me when he grabbed my wrist and kissed it softly, his pupils dilating a bit. "Charlie, get them as far back as you can."

"Wait a second," I heard Mike Newton's voice say suddenly, something that caught Edward's attention. "Cullen, did your sisters throw glitter on you or something?"

"Something like that," Edward said distantly, but his attention immediately snapped back to me. "We need to get you to the hospital." But I could tell that's not where he meant at all.

I needed to get home.

"Another ambulance is on the way," Charlie informed him, and I realized something I missed earlier.

He looked ready to lick up all the blood on the scene, particularly the fresh blood on my face. Edward noticed this, too, and he gave Charlie a small smile.

"I've got this, you call for help," Edward said gently. "Everything's alright."

Charlie very stiffly nodded and stood to go urge for another ambulance, something even the paramedics stopped doing.

And then, I was suddenly out. Like a light.


	3. 02: Finished

**Hello all of you still reading. So sorry it's been so long! For some reason, this chapter was just really hard to write. Sorry if you don't like it. There's more to come soon. :)**

**Reviews would be nice, but they're not required for more. As soon as I get the next chapter written, I'll post it. Still, a review would be splendid. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's mostly a filler of sorts, with bits of important information here and there.**

**So, read, review, and enjoy. :)**

* * *

00. Raining: Art of Dying feat. Adam Gontier  
01. Losing My Grip: Avril Lavigne******  
02. Growing Up: The Maine**

* * *

***Edward*******

Everything inside of me died a little. Mayze was conscious, carrying on just fine, but out of nowhere, she passed out. Just like that.

Everyone around me began freaking out, closing in around her. It didn't help the situation, at _all_, so of course, Charlie noticed and began pushing everyone back.

I picked up Mayze's unconscious body and began looking for her stuff. "Charlie, can you find her Camaro key?"

He very quickly—somehow still remembering to move at a human pace—began going through her bags. It wasn't hard for us to _hear _the keys, but he couldn't find them. So, he just dumped her bags out and started sorting through it all.

There they were, shining brightly in the sun.

"Chief Swan, I think Edward's glitter rubbed off on you," Mike said slowly, his eyes slowly widening as he looked up to me.

_Why are they sparkling?!_

I clutched Mayze close and began jogging to the Camaro. "Meet me at the hospital, Charlie."

"Why not ride with him?" someone called out to me, someone I didn't even know.

I didn't even acknowledge them and instead climbed into the Camaro. They were surprised at how quickly I began speeding off, but the thing that surprised them most was when I pulled out.

The car began moving faster than they thought it could even go.

Honestly, I didn't even get home before I pulled over on the side of the road. Charlie saw me and continued speeding off with his sirens blaring, but I pulled over and carefully bit her wrist. She was still breathing, but her breaths were very small. Her pulse was so weak . . . .

How did she manage to survive having _my _twins? Despite her slowly changing body, she was still a frail human.

I didn't turn the car on until I heard her heartbeat racing, a sign that the battle between her heart and the venom was raging.

Instead of going to the hospital, I took her straight home. It was no surprise that Charlie was there, but it was slightly surprising that Bella and Rose had moved the furniture around to give me a place to put her.

Right about the time I shut off the car, her heartbeat faded. That caught my attention immediately, as well as everyone else's, but when I looked over beside me, I saw her sitting there with wide eyes, looking at the air around her.

My eyes were wide as well. "Mayze?"

She began smiling brilliantly, and I realized then that it worked. This was my beautiful vampire wife, the girl I had fallen in love with, married, and started a family with. She was no longer a fragile human but instead, my strong and resilient Mayze.

Wow.

***Mayze***

I began giggling while Edward continued to gaze at me, looking at me as if he was seeing me for the first time. "I don't look different, do I?"

"Actually, you kinda do," he admitted, giving me a sheepish smile. "You _are _a vampire, after all."

Of course I knew this, yet hearing him say that made me feel strange inside. The feeling was that of excitement, and I knew that normally, my heart would've been racing.

But it wasn't going to race, not ever.

I swallowed carefully, finding the action unnecessary. Laurent had been right, of course. There was no burn in my throat, no unrelenting urge to drink blood. In fact, I felt kinda normal, though I was far from it.

The light shining into the Camaro took me by surprise. Of course I saw it, but I just now saw it on my skin. My skin was shimmering in a way that resembled a pond in the crescent moonlight. There was no blinding sparkle, but there was a shimmer that mesmerized even me.

Very carefully, I looked to the house. Standing on the porch with wide eyes and wide smiles was my family, in its entirety. The Cullens—except Carlisle—the important people from the pack—well, except Embry who was, more than likely, at the hospital—Charlie, Bella, the Denalis . . . they were all there, happy to see me alive and well.

I wanted to test something out, so I immediately got out of the car and ran up to my family. It was such a rush, though the run was short. There wouldn't be anymore missing what was going on, no more missing conversations. I would be able to hear for myself and understand.

I could finally protect myself.

Despite how happy I was, nothing compared to the moment that Esme and Rose went inside quickly and came back out with my babies.

Olli was the first to see me, and she gasped in surprise—as did I. She had grown a lot in just the short eight or nine hours I was gone, and I was certain Elliot did the same.

Sure enough, my little babies—not even two weeks old—could've easily passed for a baby, say, eighteen months old.

That blew my mind, but I had comfort knowing I wouldn't lose them that quickly.

Olli was the first to come to me, and she touched my face ever so softly. When she did, images flashed across my eyes, blurring my vision and filling my mind. It felt like watching a movie, but what I was seeing was _me_. Her perspective of me, and in her eyes, I was like an angel.

Edward noticed my expression of awe and got confused. "What is it, love?"

"I just saw something," I breathed, and to his surprise, I handed her back to him. She didn't mind, at all, and I think she even realized why I gave him back because she grabbed his face, too.

It was funny to watch him see it himself, to see his eyes widen as he looked to this marvelous child. _Our _child. I began looking over at Elliot, wondering what gifts he might have, but I didn't really care. Gifted or not, this was my son, and I was gonna love the crap out of him.

He squealed in delight when I took him, and surprisingly, he hugged me. It melted my heart, and honestly, I felt so warm inside that I forgot for a moment that I wasn't still alive.

"What's going on?" Rose demanded when Edward and I still hadn't said anything. "What happened?"

"Olli can show people her thoughts," he said, voice soft and full of wonder. "Olli, show Aunt Rose what you can do."

Rose took Olli carefully with a bright smile. "Is my little princess gifted? Come on, baby. Show me what you got."

And she did alright, giggling the entire time. Rose nearly dropped her in surprise, but thankfully, with vampire reflexes, she was able to grab her again. Olli found that to be _hilarious_, so she just laughed loudly and clapped her hands together.

Elliot didn't understand what she was doing, nor did he like it, so he frowned and _said_, "No."

My eyes were wide. "El, say that again for Mommy?"

"No."

Esme looked like she might cry, and Charlie was grinning from ear to ear. Bella was squealing while Jake laughed at her, and most everyone else just looked to be in awe.

The best part of that moment was when Olli stuck her tongue out at him. She didn't say anything, but she already showed a little sass that made Edward proud.

You could tell by the gleam in his eyes.


End file.
